A Song of Loyalty and Dishonor
by zaspas1234
Summary: Ashter Stark was widely known as the "Dishonorable Stark". Ned disinherited him a few years before the beginning of "Game of Thrones" due to certain dishonorable actions. Witness his story throughout all eight seasons to see how his presence impacts the story. Rated T. Constructive Criticism is welcome and encouraged!
1. Chapter 1

_Clunk._

The arrow Bran shot missed its target once more, hitting the barrel instead. Bran stomps his foot in frustration. Jon, his bastard brother, brings himself down to Bran's height, putting his arm around his shoulders. He faces the other way, up to the upper walkway, where their father, Lord Eddard Stark and Bran's mother, Lady Catelyn Stark are watching.]

"Go on. Father's watching. And your mother." Jon encouarged him, letting go of his shoulder and returning to his normal height. Jon stepped back against the wall, giving Bran more room to aim. Behind him, was his younger brother by about half a year, Ashter Stark. Ashter was amused at his brother missing shot after shot but still was eager to see him hit his target. Jon quickly glanced to Ashter with a shy grin. The two brothers were leaning against the wall while Robb stood next to Bran, his arms folded. Bran, still looking up at his Father, who gives him an encouraging nod. Bran nods back to him, and prepares to fire yet another arrow.

 _Pff._

The next arrow completely missed the target, flying out and over the Winterfell courtyard. Bran's three older brothers and his sole younger brother, Rickon all burst out in laughter.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Ned called out from the walkway. Ashter chuckled, raising his hand up. Ned knew that was true, but didn't say anything to encourage the foolish boy.

"Keep practicing, Bran. Go on." Ned insisted.

Jon stepped forward to give Bran some more advice, easing back on the teasing.

"Don't think too much, Bran." Jon offered.

"Relax your bow arm." The oldest Stark son said, watching Bran's arm slightly shake. Bran listens to his brothers' advice, preparing to fire the arrow. An arrow from behind hits the direct center of the target. Bran quickly looks back in surprise. Robb, Jon and Ashter all turn around in bewilderment and see Arya setting down her bow, and bowing in front of her audience. Bran drops the bow as the brothers all develop grins and laugh as Bran sprints after his little sister.

"Quick, Bran, faster!" Jon laughed.

* * *

Ashter sighed, getting on his horse once again to witness his Father execute some deserter from the Night's Watch. Ashter never understood why the Night's Watch was so highly-regarded. He was well aware that a great number of thieves and rapists were apart of it. Only proud fools like his Uncle Benjen were the people who went there willingly. Ashter scratched his horse's ears, whom he named Jo and prepared the horse for the ride. He rode alongside his brother, Jon Snow. He was closer to the bastard brother than any of his other siblings. Ashter supposed it was because they were both outcasts, or at least, that's how Ashter saw himself.

Outside of Winterfell, several Stark bannermen gathered around and pushed the Night's Watch deserter forward to the center of the field. The deserter muttered under his breath, but Ashter did not care what he was mumbling about. He just wanted to head back to the castle and find that woman he'd taken an interest in yesterday. His father didn't approve of his lustful behavior, but then again, his Father didn't approve much of what Ashter did every day. Ned had complained about his behavior to damn near everyone important in the Council, continuously disappointed that his second true-born son didn't know how to act like a honorable man. Ashter gave up on trying to be that man quite a while ago.

Bran had never been out to witness something like this before. Ashter had seen maybe, three deserters get executed by his Father in the last couple of years. He didn't understand why his Father always had to be the man who swung the sword, but he didn't bother to ask. Ashter patted his younger brother on the shoulder, comforting him more of the fact that he has to watch more than one of these rather than the violent experience of a man being decapitated. Ashter watched as the deserter's head left his body, he saw his brother twitch. Ashter gave him another pat on the shoulder, then turned around - heading back to his horse.

On the way back to Winterfell, they came across a dead stag in the Wolfswood. The stag's side and belly had been ripped open, with its entrails torn out and part of one of its antlers had been ripped off. Ashter took one single look at the entrails and almost felt like puking. He had seen several people get decapitated and killed in several ways, but something about a stag's entrails leaking out of its body was something he never wanted to see on a regula basis. Ned dismounted from his horse, approaching the dead stag to inspect it. Jon, Theon Greyjoy - the ward or personal slave as Ashter liked to call him from time to time followed Ned as did Ashter himself.

"What is it?" Jon asked, poking his head up from behind.

"Mountain lion?" Ashter guessed, unsure of what else would be able to tear through that stag's body.

"There are no mountain lions in these woods." Ned dismissed, looking over the gorey scene. He warily pulled out his Valyrian steel sword, Ice and searches the area. All of them follow him. They continue on for a bit until they discover the corpse of a dead direwolf, the remaining part of the stag's antler through its throat. Crowding around the corpse are several direwolf pups. Ned kneels down to look over the direwolf corpse, Jon does the same. Several of the others, including Robb, Ashter, and Jory Cassel, all look somewhat unnerved.

"It's a freak!" Theon blurted out.

"Well, then, the two of you will get along just fine, then." Ashter joked, which earned him a glare from Theon. Ned looked over the corpse.

"It's a direwolf." He noted. "Tough old beast."

Ned yanked out the part of the antler, Robb grimaced at the action.

"There are no direwolves south of the Wall..." Robb stated what clearly wasn't the case. Jon crouched down, picking up one of the direwolf pups.

"Now there are six." Jon said as he walked over to Bran, "Would you like to hold it?"

Bran held it in his arms, rubbing behind its ears.

"Where will they go? Their mother's dead." Bran asked.

"They don't belong down here." Ser Rodrik Cassel said to the boy. Ned rose to his feet, looking back to his family.

"Better a quick death, they won't last without their mother."

Theon pulled out his blade, motioning his hand towards Bran, "Right. Give it here."

"No!" Bran yelled out, backing up to avoid Theon.

"Put away your blade!" Robb ordered.

"I take orders from your Father, not you." Theon retorted. Ashter walked up, getting right in front of Theon's face.

"Put away the blade. Now." Ashter commanded, which did nothing. Theon was deadset on carrying out Ned's orders. Ashter did this quite often, he would very easily antagonize Theon due to his hatred of him, Theon wasn't necessarily liked due to the house he belonged to, but no one in his life was more harsh to him than Ashter was.

"Are you deaf? Your father said to give them a quick death." Theon asked, still holding the knife.

"Enough, Ashter!" Ned commanded, facing the two teenagers. Ashter backed off, sighing in annoyance. Theon grabbed the pup, knife still in hand. Jon stares intently at the other pups.

"Please, Father!" Bran pleaded. Ned looked back, regretfully.

"I'm sorry, Bran." Ned apologized. Ashter stepped forward again.

"Why don't we let them roam free Beyond the Wall? It's where they belong. They could survive there, couldn't they?" Ashter suggested. Theon scoffed.

"Deliver a pack of direwolves that won't survive? Will you do it yourself?" Theon asked him.

"You are the ward, are you not, Greyjoy? You'd be perfect for the task." Ashter once again, got in Theon's face. Robb shook his head, annoyed by the constant arguments between the two of them.

"I said, that's enough!" Ned growled towards his son and his ward.

"Lord Stark?" Jon called out, Ned's eyes glanced over to Jon who was still looking over the direwolf pups.

"There are six pups. One for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your House. They were meant to have them." Jon said to his Father, Ned contemplated his suggestion for a few moments and then begrudginly accepted.

"You will train them yourselves. You will feed them yourselves. And if they die, you will bury them yourselves." Ned turned around and walked away, leaving the children to retrieve their new pets. Theon put away his knife as Ashter gave another threatening glance towards him and turned away, joining his brothers who turned their attention towards the direwolves.

"What about you?" Bran asked as Jon stood there without a pup. Ashter walked over to see a pup laying by its own, Ashter chuckled, picking it up and looking at the tiny creature.

"Look at you..." Ashter laughed at the direwolf. He found it adorable. He looked over to Jon who replied to Bran, "I'm not a Stark. Get on." Bran goes over to his horse while Ashter walks up to Jon, holding the runt of the litter - a pure white direwolf. He handed the pup to Jon.

"He's as white as a snow bears' arse, I think the two of you would be a good match." Ashter smiled, patting Jon on the shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Jon asked. Ashter stared at him blankly, then he winked at him and pats him on the shoulder as he returned to his horse to mount up. Jon acts honored and surprised to have received the direwolf.

"The runt of the litter? That's fitting for you, Snow." Theon giggled and turned away.

* * *

In the castle, the eldest Stark boys, along with Jon Snow and Theon are getting shaved, preparing for the king's royal arrival.

"Why's your Mother so dead set on us getting pretty for the King?" Jon asked his two brothers. Ashter shrugged, while Robb is getting his beard shaved by Tommy, the Winterfell barber.

"It's for the Queen, I bet, I hear she's sleek as a mink." Theon added. Ashter clicked his tongue, "I've heard her hair is blonder than any other Lannister before her."

"They do say Cersei Lannister is the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms." Robb told his younger brother, who always judged a woman based on her appearance before anything else.

"They say that about every single Queen in history. Though, I suppose there's no way she would've become Queen if she wasn't beautiful." Ashter sighed, "I can't wait to see her royal ass shake when she walks."

The men all laughed.

"I hear the prince is a right royal prick." Robb changed the subject.

"We're talking about the Queen's ass, not her fucking son." Ashter retorted, clearly still thinking about Cersei Lannister.

"No, YOU were talking about the Queen's ass." Robb corrected, laughing. Ashter chuckled, nodding his head, "Fair enough."

"Think of all those Southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick." Theon added.

"More than you, at least." Ashter said to him.

"And you." Theon replied.

"Are you sure about that, Greyjoy?" Ashter asked him. Robb stands up, he then pats Jon on the back and pushes him towards the chair.

"Go on, Tommy, shave him good. He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair!" Robb joked as the others laughed. Jon was less than thrilled to part ways with his hair.

* * *

Robb looked around, confused to see that Ashter wasn't present. He was rather looking forward to whispering back and forth and making comments about the southerners with him. Robb was front and center, preparing himself to be witnessed by the King. He watched as Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer dismounted from his horse, taking off his helmet and looking around the courtyard.

"That's Jaime Lannister." Robb heard his sister Arya whisper harshly. Robb looked around, worried for his brother simply because of the trouble that he was going to be in. King Robert Baratheon had arrived, and Ashter was nowhere to be found. Robb had a pretty good idea where he'd be, but he figured Ashter wouldn't have been that dumb to miss out on the royal greeting.

After Robb's father and the King had departed for the Winterfell crypt to pay their respects to Robb's aunt, Lyanna Stark, Robb followed his Mother's wishes and took Rickon to search for Ashter. Robb didn't understand why his Mother wanted to bring Rickon, but he figured it was because Rickon would be too wild, standing around with a bunch of guests. Robb walked with Rickon through the godswood.

"What did you think of the King?" Robb asked his youngest brother.

"King is fat!" Rickon giggled. Robb laughed alongside him, "That he was, Rickon. That he was."

Robb heard moaning in the distance, and spots Ashter from a distance having sex with a woman in the middle of the godswood. Robb quickly covers Rickon's eyes and laughs to himself.

"What's happening?" Rickon asked as the woman moaned even louder.

"Come on, Rickon, let's head back to the castle." Robb turned him around and headed back. He assumed Ashter wouldn't take much longer.

Ashter reaches for his shirt after he put on his pants, he was a very athletic boy, he wasn't exactly modest about it too. He often bested Robb in combat whenever they were messing around in the castle or simply training. Ashter was always the best swordsman of all them. He bragged from time to time, but not to the point where it would get outlandishly annoying. The whore, who was a few years older than him, laid naked on the grass on her stomach. Ashter looked back at her bare ass, and chuckled to himself.

"Do you really have to leave? We can't stay here longer, m'Lord?" The woman said, seductively. Ashter put on his shirt and then faced the woman, grabbing his sword and other items.

"I better, before someone comes looking for me. After all, I missed King Fuck-Face Baratheon's official welcome. I expect my Father won't be pleased." Ashter said to her, glancing back and forth between her face and her butt.

"You're a bold man to call your King that. I like bold men." The woman said.

"Any boy can insult the King behind his back. A real bold man is a man who says it straight to hm with no fear. I appreciate the sentiment, love, but you like any man that puts money between your tits. And that so happens to be me." Ashter said, reaching into his satchel and dropping a small coin purse.

"That's quite generous, don't you think?" Ashter says as he begins to walk away.

"You wound me, m'Lord... just because I earn my money in a brothel doesn't mean a woman can't love someone beyond payment. I rather like spending time with you... you always treat me well." The woman said, resting her hands on his chin.

"Shut up, whore." He walks off.

* * *

Ashter walked through the Winterfell crypt, the voice of his Mother still ringing throughout his mind as she angrily demanded him to make it up to his Father and the King for his absence. Ashter spotted the two of them, and he called out.

"Father! Your Grace!" He called out, the two turned around. Ashter gulped.

"Ashter, where have you been?" Ned growled.

"I wasn't aware the welcome party was happening." Ashter said.

"Are you playing games with me, boy? We've been planning for this celebration for the past few days." Ned retorted.

"I didn't think it was happening right at this moment, is all I mean, Father." Ashter says to his Father and then he quickly faces the King and kneels in front of him.

"Apologies, Y-Your Grace. I..." Ashter awkwardly said. He was beginning to regret sneaking off with that prositute into the godswood. He paid extra just so she would avoid the new arrivals, such as the Imp, who is widely known for frequenting brothels throughout Westeros.

"Nonsense. Stand up. If I was in your position, I'm not so sure I would've showed up either. Let me give you some advice, son, come up with a better excuse." King Robert Baratheon chortled. Ashter stands up.

"You must be Ashter Stark."

"That's right... Your Grace." Ashter nodded, shaking hands with the King of Westeros. He barely believed it. He grew up on stories of him and his Father, fighting the Mad King, fighting Balon Greyjoy and his dumb rebellion. The mere exchange of the two meeting made him instantly regret missing out on the welcome party.

"Here's the boy I've heard so much about... by the Gods, you're the spitting image of your Uncle Brandon. If he didn't die by the Mad King, I'm sure Brandon and Catelyn's firstborn would've looked just like you." King Robert said to him. Ashter grinned sheepishly.

"I bet, Your Grace." He didn't know what to say to that. He had heard that he looked exactly like his Uncle Brandon from several people. His mother had told them that a lot, but his Father didn't. Not one time. Father never talked about his brother, Brandon very much. Ashter was well aware that his Uncle and Grandfather were both killed by the Mad King.

"Of course, you wouldn't know. He was a good man. And I hear you're nothing like your father. Not that that's a bad thing, I love your Father, but another Eddard Stark would be awfully dull." King Robert laughed.

"I'd agree, Your Grace, but my Father is right there." Ashter chuckled.

"Seven hells!" King Robert chortled. "You're too hard on this boy!"

"Where were you? Why weren't you with us when he first arrived?" Ned demanded to know.

"Yes, I know - Like I said, I didn't know it was happening now. I was... in the Godswood. I just wanted to practice with my sword." Ashter said, slightly grinning to himself.

"Damn it, Ned, let the poor boy go. I don't give a shit what he was doing. Whatever it was, I'm sure it was far better than standing in the cold waiting for my fat arse to arrive." King Robert faced Ned, who reluctantly nodded. Ashter grinned sheepishly again, he was relieved to have the King himself defend him.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I'm sorry I interrupted the two of you. With your leave, I'll go now." Ashter said to the two of them. Ashter wanted to stay and ask him more about his rebellion against the Iron Throne but he could feel his Father's eyes watching him in a suspicious manner.

"We'll talk later, son." Ned said. King Robert nodded and Ashter kneeled once more and then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashter downed yet another cup of wine, he was beginning to feel his head spin but he didn't care. It was a feast, and he meant to take full advantage. He sat on a table, sitting away from his family and instead chose to sit next to some lowborn women in the castle. Ashter chuckled as he reached inside the woman's dress, she playfully slaps his arm. Ned, Robb and Uncle Benjen all notice this. Ned looks over at him, exasperated.

"Robb." Ned said, not even turning away from his son. Robb knew exactly what that meant, "Yes, Father." Robb walked away to go stop Ashter. Uncle Benjen laughed slightly to himself.

"What's the matter? He's young. Excitable." Benjen defended him, eating a piece of bread.

"He ran off somewhere when the King arrived. Probably to bed some harlot as I'm sure he'll do tonight. Everything is just a game to him. He accepts no responsibilities." Ned grumbled. Benjen rolled his eyes, he had been away at the Wall for quite some time, but everytime he visited his home when he was a child, he'd always find his brother complained about his nephew.

"He doesn't accept responsibilities because you made sure he would never inherit our lands." Uncle Benjen said. Ned shook his head, "He could never hold our lands. He'd burn it all to the ground."

"We both know Ashter was never meant to rule Winterfell. That's why he was born after Robb. You're too harsh on him, Ned. Always have been." Benjen said to him. He found himself saying that a lot to his brother, but it didn't matter. Ned always felt it was justified due to the dishonorable actions Ashter had committed throughout his life.

"You know very well why that is. He dishonored himself and our house. I nearly lost trust with House Glover after what he did." Ned looked to Benjen.

"Aye, he did. I'll never forget what he did to Lord Glover's son, and that other boy. But he's still a man who makes mistakes just like any other man. Do you remember Brandon at fifteen? There's a reason the boy looks just like him." Benjen chuckled.

Ned wasn't amused, he looked over to see Robb trying to get past several men at the feast. Ashter was still groping the few women he sat around with, while gulping down another cup of wine.

"If you gave him a chance to change, and supported him through it, maybe he would." Benjen suggested. Ned shook his head, adamantly. "Far too late for that."

* * *

Robb approached Ashter, appearing at the other side of the table. Ashter laughed as he continued to touch the woman as she giggled, her giggling ceased as she saw Robb on the other side of the table. Ashter glared at his elder brother, his eyes half-opened.

"Well? Out with it!" Ashter slurred, his hand shaking. "I'm not very comfortable touching this woman's beautiful, round tits while my elder brother stands there drooling!"

"Father doesn't want you around all these women." Robb said, straight to the point. Ashter sighed heavily, looking over at his Father who was now talking to Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer. He got up from the table.

"Then, I suppose we better listen to Father. He knows best, does he not? Come, Robb, come grab some more wine with me." Ashter chortled, wrapping his arm around Robb's shoulder and bringing him towards another flask of wine. Ashter reached into the next table, stealing it from several others.

"I'll be quick, don't worry!" Ashter ensured, "Any for you, brother?" Robb shook his head. Ashter filled two cups anyway, then set the flask down for the other tablemates to enjoy. Ashter drank it fully in a matter of seconds, then gave Robb to hold it. Ashter then grabbed Robb by the arm, and slammed him against a wall, out of sight from several others, including their father. Robb dropped the cup of wine, and it shattered onto the group, spilling wine onto the floor.

"Get off-!" Robb growled.

"Fuck off, Robb! If you try and drag me away from those fine women one more time, I'm going to cut your heart out and feed it to your new dog. Don't embarass me, brother. Don't _ever_ fucking embarass me." Ashter threatened. Robb pushed back, then Ashter let go of him, the two of them both staring at each other towards a wall. A few people watched the two of them while mostly everyone else was still enjoying the feast and paid no mind.

"Father told me to. If I don't convince you, then he'll just come stop you." Robb warned. Ashter chuckled, "He can bloody well try. Now... fuck off, will you?" Ashter grabbed his elder brother by the arms, and pushed him away. Robb grimaced and turned away. Robb had always hated when Ashter was drunk, he always would chase after any woman around his age that looked in his direction and would try to bed them. He succeeded from time to time, due to his looks and muscular body. Some of the women were even afraid of him, so they'd sleep with him out of fear. Ashter never really cared. Robb hated that about him. But what did he do to stop it? Nothing.

Robb walked past a few Lords of the North, some he recognized, some he did not. He looked back to see Ashter walking over to Joanna Quinn, a woman that Ashter was betrothed to a few years back. Robb shook his head, and figured that only disaster would follow if he tried to speak to his former lover while drunk and turned his head away.

* * *

Ashter nearly fell as he approached the table that his former lover Joanna Quinn was sitting at. Ashter had always thought Joanna was more beautiful than any other woman he's laid his eyes on. She always had silky, black hair with beautiful, vibrant green eyes and fair skin. Everytime he set eyes on her, he recalled back to the day he kissed her for the first time, how her lips tasted like strawberries. Ashter never considered himself a romantic, but when he was betrothed to a woman that he cared deeply for, he was the most romantic man in House Stark.

The thoughts in Ashter's head told him to leave her alone. He felt he had to say something to her, he was also disappointed that Joanna didn't seek him out, though he perfectly understood why she didn't. He was just shoving his hands into some random wench that he had already forgotten the name and the face of. He was beginning to feel like the King Robert Baratheon, who was notoriously famous for the amount of bastards that he had. Ashter didn't have any bastards, that he knew of, but even if he did, he'd never want a bastard of his own. Too much responsibility, Ashter thought, babies are just problems.

Ashter thought about becoming a Father, but he had only entertained the idea when he was going to marry Joanna. The fool had planned the wedding out, he pictured the beautiful, elegant white as snow dress that she would wear. Ashter grumbled as he remembered what happened that called off the wedding, and their relationship... permanently. Ashter looked back in a different direction and saw tons of people. He figured they were all staring at him, but in reality, they weren't. They were minding their own business. Ashter then turned forward again and tried to adjust his posture as best as he could. The Quinn family was preparing to leave the feast. Rutherford Quinn, the current lord of Widow's Watch and Joanna's grandfather took his granddaughters' hand, who was a girl of seven, he helped guide her out of the feast. Rutherford's son and his wife, along with his two grandsons, Howland and Arron followed behind them. Joanna Quinn was behind the rest of them, there was a man that Ashter didn't recognize sitting with her. Ashter figured it was one of House Quinn's guards. He was confused as to why House Quinn even needed to bring guards to the feast hosted by their liege lord.

Ashter stumbled over to the table as Joanna began to stand up.

"Joanna..." He blurted out, a small burp following his call. Joanna faced him, her expression as uncomfortable as the last few times he had seen her. The man next to her, looked back and forth between Joanna and Ashter. Ashter glared at him for a second, then turned his attention back towards Joanna.

"Hi, Ashter." Joanna awkwardly said.

"It's, uh, good... um..." Ashter stumbled over his tongue. He didn't know whether it was the wine holding his words back or just himself.

"It's good to see you. T-Thank you... for coming." Ashter slurred. He smiled at the end of his sentence, but he didn't know why he was smiling. He wanted to smack himself in the face. He felt so out of place in this feast. He felt like he didn't belong here. And maybe in his Father's eyes, he didn't.

"My Lord, Ashter... I haven't heard the pleasure yet, but... I'm Lord Jason Graveheart." The man next to Joanna approached him and offered his hand. Ashter didn't shake his hand, he only shifted his eyes in a suspicious manner.

"And you are?" He asked.

"I... Lord Jason Graveheart, my Lord." He repeated himself. He felt uncomfortable as well. Ashter grumbled, he had heard of House Graveheart once tonight. One of the lowborn stable keeps had been mentioning how Eddard Stark had formed House Graveheart a few years back as a reward for some sort of service towards the North. Ashter didn't care about any new houses, there was enough of them already.

"Your father... is he.." Ashter asked, he knew that his Father was the head of his house.

"My father? Well, my Lord, he remains in White Harbor. He still mourns my mother. Did you wish to speak to him?" Lord Jason inquired. Ashter shook his head, "N-No..."

"Lord Jason Graveheart is my betrothed, Ashter. Surely you could extend proper courtesies." Joanna said to him. Ashter flared his eyes towards the love of his life and suddenly his heart was heavy. He imagined this day would come, but he thought it was insulting that some son of a newly made House would marry the girl that he had loved for years and years and he couldn't marry her. Ashter nodded, "Yes, I am... well, I'm just- I'm far drunk..." Ashter stumbled over words once again. He wanted to strangle the man, but he simply held his hand out. Lord Jason Graveheart awkwardly extended his hand again and the two men shaked hands.

"Have a safe trip back, I..." Ashter walked away from them and he decided to just leave the feast entirely. He grabbed a flask on his way out and continued chugging more and more wine. He cursed many times in his mind, he didn't understand why he was getting upset. This was eventually going to happen, whether he liked it or not. He kept comparing himself to Lord Graveheart, but that clearly wouldn't matter to Joanna. She never fell in love with Ashter for his looks or his skill, she fell in love because he was brave and loving to her. He was always kind to her. She was one of the lucky few people in the realm that Ashter treated with complete and utter kindness. Ashter felt his thoughts coming against one another and then he just threw the flask on the ground.

"Fuck!" Ashter yelled out in fury, he then threw a punch at the air and collapsed to the ground. He tasted dirt in his mouth and then he got back up and walks more towards a faint sound in the distance. It sounded like a sword smacking against a wall, he followed the faint noise for a bit longer until he saw Jon, practicing his sword against his dummies.

Of course, Ashter thought, Mother wouldn't let him in the feast. Ashter felt his anger boil up once again as he stormed back into the feast.

* * *

Ashter walked up the stairs to speak with his Mother, who was sitting right next to Queen Cersei Lannister.

"Q-Queen Cersei.." Ashter slurred. Catelyn immediately could tell he was drunk, not that it was very hard to notice. Queen Cersei smiled to the drunken boy, "Ah. You are Ashter Stark?"

"Yes, Your Grace." Ashter said, trying to compose himself as best as he could.

"Yes, you're the one I've heard so many stories about. I hear you've earned quite the reputation in the last few years. I've heard many songs of you." Cersei told him. Ashter was trying his best not to think of the queen in a sexual manner, as he clearly had something else on his mind. With the wine carrying him at the moment, he felt like he had no filter. He was worried he would blurt something out, in front of the Queen of Westeros, and worst of all, in front of his Mother.

"I imagine not all of it is good." Ashter asked, staring at her lips. He wanted to grab her face and smush his lips against hers. She truly was beautiful, though she looked older than he expected.

"Not all of it, but they say you're an aspiring battle commander. Which is quite impressive at such a young age. Tell me, Ashter Stark, do you think yourself as that?" Cersei asked.

Ashter grumbled at the thought of him being considered an 'aspiring battle commander'. He had been given the chance to lead some Stark bannermen to some disputes around the castle and on the outskirts of Winterfell and he had only gotten good results. Some of his methods were a bit violent, but he always got the job done. Another thing his Father didn't approve of, the way he carried out his tasks. Ashter shrugged, "I think of myself as a lot of things, Your Grace... but I've tried to be more humble."

"Have you followed through on that?" Queen Cersei inquired.

"I suppose it's a matter of perspective." Ashter slurred. Cersei smiled. Ashter couldn't tell if he was actually impressing the Queen or not, but he turned his attention towards his Mother.

"Your Grace, if I may... ask my Mother something?" Ashter asked. Cersei nodded, "Of course. Not that you need my permission."

"Why is Jon outside?" Ashter grimaced. His mother instantly looked angered. A slight mention of Jon always resulted in that same face. He had never understood the hatred for Jon, but he gave up trying to understand years ago. It wasn't his fault his Father fucked another woman.

"You are aware of why." Catelyn retorted.

"It's insulting. To him and to me. He belongs in here." Ashter said, his hand shaking again. He felt like slapping his Mother but he knew his anger was just taking him.

"Jon will stay where he is." Catelyn demanded. Ashter stared blankly at his Mother, not even phased by her immediate denial.

"I don't accept that." Ashter said. Catelyn's face grew even more angry as Ashter stood there, stern-faced. Catelyn took a few moments and then said, "What?"

"I don't care why you can't seem to get past the fact that it wasn't his fault. He may be a bastard, but he is a Stark. He's more of a Stark than I am!" Ashter growled, his voice growing louder. His mother then stood up from the chair and glared at her second-born child.

"I will not discuss this matter any further. You will return to your room, right now. Is that understood?" Catelyn demanded. Ashter sighed, "Mot-"

"I think it would be best if you heed your Mother's words. And... perhaps lay off the wine for the rest of the night." Queen Cersei advised. Ashter sighed heavily, "Right. My apologies, Your Grace." He gives a final glare to his Mother and then storms off. Catelyn sits back down, looking visibly upset after the conversation. She then looks to Cersei, letting out a sigh of exasperation.

"Children." Cersei commented.

* * *

Outside, Ashter approached Jon, who was still practicing his swordsmanship against a training dummy. Ashter drinks more wine and then yells out in a high-pitched voice, "Mercy, my Lord!" He laughs. Jon turns around, chuckling.

"Very funny." Jon says.

"Come... sit. I was able to sneak this out of the feast for you. Here... have some." Ashter said as he sat down next to the fence. Jon set his sword aside and sat next to Ashter. Jon contemplated it for a moment and then shook his head, "Thanks, but I'm not thirsty."

Ashter glared at him, "Everyone says they're not thirsty until they drink wine. Then they're thirsty."

"Then maybe I shouldn't drink any." Jon responded, smirking a bit.

"Drink the fucking wine, Jon." Ashter shoved the flask into his hands. Jon sighs and then takes a long swig from it. Ashter chuckles, "There you go." Jon passes the wine back to Ashter who takes another swig at it.

"Listen... I, I didn't know you were out here, if I did... I would've-" Ashter said, his voice full of sorrow. He was clearly drunk, but Jon knew he meant what he was saying.

"There was nothing you could've done. It's all right." Jon said to him.

"Yeah." Ashter grimaced. "I'm always too busy fucking girls to spend time with you. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for." Jon shook his head, the two of them both laying against the fence and staring at the clouds.

"She just won't listen, brother." Ashter slurred, "I... I told her that a child shouldn't be held responsible for the sins of his Father, but it's not good enough for her."

"Thank you. For trying, at least." Jon offered. Ashter nodded.

"I know it's not a new thing to you- She's treated you this way... damn near forever.. I doubt that'll change, but... you'll get over it. As you always have... you know what? I know just what'll make everything better. I'll get Ros to show you a good time." Ashter chuckled. Jon immediately shook his head, "No, I'm- I'm good."

"Remember what I said about the wine? Same deal." Ashter said to his brother, his eyes nearly closed. Jon wasn't sure if he was even awake anymore.

"I'm serious, I'm okay. I don't need that." Jon said to his brother who simply chuckled in a high-pitched tone.

"Alright." He laughed. "Well, you'll never guess who I saw toda-" He trailed off as his head fell back against the fence, and he passed out. Jon looked over and laughed out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for following the story. I really hope you're liking it so far. Merry Christmas everyone and enjoy.**_

Lord Eddard Stark was preparing to leave Winterfell to ride towards King's Landing today. Ashter expected not to see his father again for quite a long time. He was quite happy about that, too. He was thankful that Ned didn't force Ashter to come to King's Landing with him. He suspected that would happen when Arya and Sansa were brought with.

Ashter saw Sansa, the sister who hated him for killing one of her children friends and Arya, the sister who was afraid of him and did her best to avoid him leaving for King's Landing as a blessing. He didn't have to avoid eye contact with them at all times any longer. And Ned leaving was also a blessing to him. He felt like he could now do whatever he wanted. His Mother still lived at the castle, but he wasn't as restricted as he used to be.

The worst thing about all the departures was that Jon decided to join the Night's Watch. Uncle Benjen was going to ride for the Wall and bring Jon with him. Ashter respected the decision, but it still hurt. Ashter was certain that whatever Jon decided to do with his life, he would be just fine. He didn't like the Night's Watch and thought it was a waste of Jon's talents, but he didn't bother to try and convince Jon otherwise. The hardest part for Ashter was having to say goodbye to his brother.

Ashter walked over, his hair trimmed to his ears, he had a bunch of dirt in his hair from the previous night when he passed out, he was going to get it washed but he decided to get yet another haircut from Tommy. He was clean-shaven as well, so Ashter saw himself as a brand-new man. Unfortunately, not everyone agreed. He wore a blue padded tunic, with his sword, holstered with him. Ashter smiled as he saw Jon holding a very thin sword.

"Didn't you hear? There's grumpkins and snarks and white walkers beyond the Wall... you're going to need a bigger sword than that." Ashter warned, playfully. Jon smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm smarter than I look." Jon smiled. Ashter was about six months younger than Jon, but Jon's face looked much younger than Ashter's did. "It's a present for Arya..." Jon said, looking down at the sword.

"Ah.. fine craftsmanship. I don't know if Father will appove though. Not very lady-like." Ashter mentioned. Jon raised his eyebrow, "You really think Arya's lady-like?"

"You going to teach her? A quick few lessons before you run off to the Wall?" Ashter asked. Jon shook his head, "I was hoping you could teach her..."

"I'm not going to have time for it. Father wants me to take care of a few things, and by the time I'm done with it, Father, Sansa and Arya will be long gone. And you, as well, I imagine." Ashter pointed to him. Jon nodded.

"I absolutely would though, brother, if I could. She'd have a great teacher." Ashter smiled. Jon nodded, "Yeah, she would."

"You talked to Father more about this? How he's going to wipe King Robert's ass?" Ashter asked. Jon shook his head, "I didn't ask... I figured he wouldn't tell me."

"Yeah, that's probably true. I'm sure he's happy that he won't have to see my face day after day." Ashter chuckled.

"I'm sure it's not like that." Jon said.

Ashter rolled his eyes, "Of course it's like that. He's never been a man to speak his mind. To me, anyways. He doesn't even know me. Not really." Ashter grimaced. Ashter knew that many people had heard Ned complain about Ashter, but he was actually doing the exact same thing about his Father right now. He groaned.

"I think you should try and talk it out, at least... give it a shot." Jon suggested. Ashter rolled his eyes once again, "No offense, Jon, but don't talk about things you don't know about."

Jon looked down, and didn't respond. Ashter sighed, scratching the back of his head and then patted him on the shoulder, trying to lighten the mood back up. He was always so defensive whenever someone tried to suggest something about fixing things with his Father. Ashter had thought about it, but he also thought that maybe he doesn't want things to get better? Perhaps it's too late.

"Are you sure you don't want a girl right before you pledge to become celibate? It'll be your only chance to smother these beautiful tits that Ros has." Ashter laughed to him. Jon shook his head, slightly amused.

"No. I'm good."

"Your loss. I still don't understand it, you know. Why are you going to the Wall?" Ashter asked. He told himself he respected his decision, but he still just found it bizarre that Jon had respect for the Night's Watch. Ashter had zero respect and he just saw the Night's Watch as a place for murderers and rapists to go die.

"You know why. I don't have a place here." Jon said to him. Ashter scoffed.

"Jon. Come on. Stop moping. You always have a place here. Just because Mother doesn't think so... doesn't mean anything. Most of us want you here. You may not think it, but it's the truth." Ashter comforted his bastard brother. Ashter felt closer to Jon than any other member of his family. Sometimes he was sad that was the case, but Ashter always kind of saw himself as the outcast in House Stark, so it made more sense to him that he was the closest to Jon.

"I appreciate it, Stark, but I've already made up my mind." Jon said to him. Ashter rolled his eyes once again, the amount of times that Jon had called him or Robb by Stark was countless. He was tired of Jon not thinking he was a Stark. Jon looked more like Father than Ashter himself did. He was far more honorable as well. Ashter rested his hand on his shoulder.

"How many times do I have tell you to stop caliing me Stark? You're my brother. Don't give two shits that your mother wasn't married to our Father. You're a Stark. End of story." Ashter said to him. Jon smiled, "I'm going to miss you."

Ashter chuckled, and hugged Jon tightly, patting him on the back.

"Oh, I know you will." Ashter laughed, "We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Ashter was still adjusting to the fact that his little brother had fallen from a tower in Winterfell. The foolish boy had never fallen before, not once. Ashter met with his Mother, his brother Robb, Theon Greyjoy, Ser Rodrik Cassel, and Maester Luwin in the Godswood. Ashter was confused as to why his Mother suddenly wanted to meet in the Godswood. He assumed it was very important, so he didn't question it further.

"What I am about to tell you must remain between us. I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown." Catelyn confessed, looking back in forth between her two sons and her advisors. Ashter raised his eyebrows, curious at his Mother's suspicions.

 _Who would throw a young boy from a top of a tower?_ Ashter thought

"The boy was always sure-footed before." Maester Luwin noted. Ashter thought the same thing, but he knew that something could've happened. A rock broke off, Bran tripped on a pebble, a great number of different things. But the assassin in the night definitely made those theories less likely to Ashter.

"Someone tried to kill him twice. Why? Why murder an innocent child? Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see." Catelyn said.

"Saw what, my lady?" Theon asked.

"I don't know. But I would stake my life the Lannisters are involved. We already have reason to suspect their loyalty to the crown." Catelyn responded. Ashter had heard that his aunt, Lysa had suspicious about the Lannisters but if Ashter remembered correctly, the Lannisters always had suspicions drawn about them. Ashter never cared to think further than that.

"Did you notice the dagger the killer used? It's too fine a weapon for such a man." Ser Rodrik mentioned, pulling out the dagger. He unsheathed the knife, it was slightly curved. Ashter thought it was a really nice looking knife, and something he wouldn't want to give away to some cutthroat.

"The blade is Valyrian Steel, the handle dragonbone. Someone gave it to him." Ser Rodrik added.

"They come into our home and try to murder my brother? If it's war they want-" Robb angrily said. Ashter didn't know what to think. If the Lannisters were really involved in Bran's accident, and they sent a cutthroat to kill Bran, they obviously had plans against his Father too. Ashter took a second to consider whether or not he'd care if something happened to his Father.

 _Father is aggravating but I don't want him dead... by the Gods.._ Ashter thought to himself.

"If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you." Theon offered his support. Ashter laughed to himself, "Oh, now I am just relieved. Theon Greyjoy on our side. Surely we'll overcome any obstacle in our way now."

"What, is there going to be a battle in the Godswood? Huh? Too easily words of war become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet. Lord Stark must be told of this." Maester Luwin said to Robb and Theon.

"I don't trust a raven to carry these words." Catelyn said to the Maester.

"I'll ride to King's Landing." Robb offered.

"No. I will go myself." Catelyn refused.

"Mother, you can't." Robb shook his head. Ashter, being as selfish as he knew he was, only thought of how he could practically do whatever he wanted around the castle now that his Mother would be leaving.

"I'll send Hal with a squad of guardsmen to escort you." Ser Rodrik told Catelyn.

"Too large a party attracts unwanted attention. I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming." Catelyn responded.

"Let me accompany you, at least. The Kingsroad can be a dangerous place for a woman alone." Ser Rodrik said. Ashter had always respected Ser Rodrik. He was the one who first taught him how to wield a sword. Ashter took the credit for getting so good with a sword, but he always gave credit to Ser Rodrik for teaching him to hold a sword. Catelyn looked to Maester Luwin who simply nodded.

"What about Bran?" Robb asked.

"I have prayed to the Seven for more than a month. Bran's life is in their hands now.

 _Oh, goody._ Ashter thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story as well as Ashter's character. My intention was to make him drastically different than his family members and that means there's going to be several times where Ashter is not very likable, and you may even end up hating him at some points. I'd also like to make something clear, this story will not have significant changes to the storyline. The thing that will matter most will be Ashter's impact on the characters. If you want a fic that avoids the Red Wedding from happening, you're in the wrong place. I realize that may be boring to people, as they'd like to see new events happen, but with the way I've mapped out Ashter's character arc throughout all 7 seasons, it doesn't work as well if I were to change certain events.**

 **If you are no longer interested in the story despite this fact, that's perfectly fine. Anyways, I wanted to apologize for the delay. It's been a busy holiday season, but here it is! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 _Gulp._

Ashter smacked the goblet against the table.

"Another." Ashter ordered, pressing his finger against the goblet for the man hosting the tavern in Winterfell. The man nodded, "At once, my Lord."

Ashter belched, looking to his right to see Howland Quinn, one of his oldest friends walking over and sitting right next to him. He smirked, nodding to Ashter. Howland had a birthmark on the right side of his face, right above his neck. He had curly, light brown hair and had very tan skin. He was muscular, with a sharp jawline.

"Drinking your sorrows yet again, Lord Ashter?" Howland asked, nodding to the bartender and raising his finger up.

"Howland? The fuck are you doing here?" Ashter asked, confused that he wasn't in Widow's Watch. He wasn't even aware that he had arrived. If he was here, then maybe Joanna was too. He thought. Joanna was Howland's sister. Howland was very much aware of the history between Ashter and Joanna. Howland knew it was wise not to bring her up around him.

"That how you greet all your friends?" Howland chuckled. Ashter smiled, "Friend. Right. Is your whole family here?"

"No, just me. Sorry to disappoint." The bartender slid the goblet towards Ashter and then towards Howland. Ashter downed it in a few seconds while Howland paced himself.

"Father thought it'd be best for me to offer my services now that your mother and father have left the castle. He sent word ahead to Robb, and he cleared it." Howland took another drink.

Ashter realized that Howland was his only real friend at this point. Jon had left for the Wall, so Ashter didn't really have anyone that he considered a friend. He wasn't very close with Robb, the two brothers almost only talked about how they would handle the castle while their parents were away. Robb did most of the work, since Ashter didn't think Father would approve of him being in charge of things. Ashter took advantage of that, spending most of his time in the Winterfell tavern and shamelessly flirting with the girls in the kitchens and the stables. Mother had been gone almost a week, and he had fooled around with several women.

"Did you hear Joanna's to be married?" Howland asked. Ashter looked to him, "Yeah. She told me."

"Sorry, man. I didn't want to bring it up, but I wanted to make sure you knew." Howland said to him. Ashter shook his head, "Forget about it. What do you want?"

The reminder of Joanna being betrothed felt like another kick in the balls. He hated how much it hurt him, he knew bottling up his anger and doing nothing with it wouldn't be the best idea, but he did it anyway.

"I'm just paying my respects, my Lord. Sorry to hear about Bran." Howland offered his condolences. Ashter scoffed, he had thought a few times over the last week of why the Lannisters would try and kill Bran. It just didn't really make any sense to him, but after a few days, he started to pay it no mind until Howland had brought it up. The bartender gave a bigger flask of wine to Ashter, so he didn't have to refill his cup every thirty seconds. Ashter nodded to him.

"Foolish boy shouldn't have been climbing around." Ashter grimaced.

"Word around the castle is that someone tried to kill him. Or is that not true?" Howland asked.

"It was just some bandits in the castle. They set things on fire and then tried to kill Bran. Whether it's connected or not to him falling from the tower is unknown. I doubt it. My mother has a hunch the Lannisters had a part in it." Ashter said, drinking more wine.

"Why would she think that?" Howland asked.

Ashter shrugged, he knew that his Father never really approved of Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer and his father, Tywin Lannister. Ashter couldn't give two shits about either of them. They were both people who valued things that Ashter valued in an opposite manner. Ashter didn't care about how gold his armor was. He didn't care how much gold he could give to change a man's opinion of him. Ashter was convinced at this point, there was nothing he could do to change peoples' opinions about him, and at this point, he couldn't care less. Ashter heard the door open from behind him, and then he heard a familar voice. Theon Greyjoy, he was talking to a woman with blonde hair, she was rather attractive. Theon sat with her at a table, and sat rather close to her. Ashter pushes the flask aside, spilling a bit of wine on the table, getting up from his seat. Ashter nearly fell over as he walked forward, but he caught himself on another chair. Howland turned his head over, then followed him, a smile on his face.

"Theon!" Ashter yelled out, his speech slurred. "Having a little meet and greet? And I wasn't invited?!" He looked over at the blonde woman. "You're a pretty girl. Tell me, why are you talking with him?" Ashter then sat down across from the two of them. Howland sat next to him, nodding to Theon and the woman.

"I was just- making conversation, my Lord.. He invited-" The woman said.

"Making conversation with Theon Greyjoy? Really? Now that's a first. You lasted more than ten seconds in a conversation with him. That's quite a feat. Most women fall asleep after five seconds." Ashter chuckled. Howland laughed as well, Theon was not amused at all. He looked humiliated.

"Hmm. Theon! I'm parched. Would you mind getting some wine for me and the beautiful lady? I suppose for Howland, as well." Ashter said to Theon. Theon grimaced, "I don't have to-"

Within a half-second, Ashter reached for his knife and then stabbed it through the table. Several people gasp in surprise, and the bartender looks over and mutters to himself.

"Get me and the lady some fucking wine, or else your balls will look a lot like this table." The woman shuddered, but Ashter didn't notice. Theon angrily got up and walked over to the bartender. Howland looked around, "Just a little squabble, nothing to worry about." Howland said to the rest of the customers in the tavern.

"I'm sorry, beautiful. Me and the lad don't exactly have the best history. He's a Greyjoy, after all. Scum of the realm. Although, I'm sure his family is worse. We Northerners should never trust a Greyjoy, you understand that, right?" Ashter asked. The woman looked down as she replied, "My Lord, he approached me, I-I..."

Ashter noticed her terrified expression and changed his tone a bit, "Whoa, hey, why are you scared of me? I'm not going to hurt you." He reached for her hand and grabbed it. "Greyjoy's not worthy of a woman like you. I'm worthy."

Howland looked back and forth between the two of them, and then looked over to the bartender who was filling up three cups.

"Y-Yes, my Lord." The woman calmed down a bit, but was still scared of him. Ashter had nothing on his mind other than sleeping with this woman and making Theon feel worthless. Howland was rather amused when he did this, but it wasn't as amusing when there wasn't a second girl that he could spend time with.

Theon returned with three cups of wine, setting them on the table, with an angry look on his face. Ashter smiled, drinking his cup of wine almost instantly, then giving a cup to the woman. Theon reached for his cup, but Ashter quickly took it for himself and drank it in a few seconds. Theon looked down, knowing there was nothing he could do. He had to sit by and wait out the situation just like any time before.

"What's your name, love?" Ashter asked.

"Alysane, my Lord." Alysane said, a half-smile being formed on her face. Ashter nodded, "Beautiful name." He took the knife out of the table and then pointed it towards Theon, facing towards him.

"I don't want to see you talking to this beautiful woman again, you understand?" Ashter threatened. Theon didn't answer, and then Ashter slapped him across the face. Alysane flinched.

"Answer me." Ashter growled.

"Yes." Theon said, reluctantly.

"Then we're good." Ashter chuckled, tucking his knife away. "Fancy a walk around the castle, my lady?" He offers his hand.

"I-" Alysane began to say, then she looked over to Theon.

"Don't look at him." Ashter warned. Alysane faced Ashter, "Y-Yes, my Lord."

"Wonderful." Ashter stepped up, offering his hand. Ashter and Alysane left the tavern, wrapping his arm around her while the bartender gave him a dirty look behind his back. Howland chuckled lightly and then looked at Theon briefly before getting off and finding something else to do.


	5. Chapter 5

_Knock. Knock._

"Oh, I'm sorry... did I interrupt something?" Ashter walked in, running his finger along the door. Theon was squatting, right next to Winterfell's new guest. Ashter assumed he was trying to mess around with her. Ashter had heard plenty of stories about wildlings, he figured he could handle any wildling, but he wouldn't be stupid and let his guard down in order to seduce one.

"What business is it of yours, Stark? You want to humiliate me in front of this one, too?" Theon asked, not even turning his head to face Ashter. Ashter shrugged, the wildling woman quickly glanced over at Ashter as he approached the two of them.

"As much as I'd like to, I think you and this woman are a match." Ashter said, with a smirk on his face. The wildling woman was dirty, her hair a mess, her clothes ripped and ragged. _That was a woman that Theon Greyjoy was worthy of_ , Ashter thought.

"As much as I'd love to play matchmaker, there's no time for that." Ashter said.

"She needs a lesson in manners. I'm going to give her one." Theon said, gripping her chin.

"By kissing her?" Ashter inquired. Theon stood up, and then walked out of the room. Ashter chuckled to himself. There was a time where Theon would stand up to Ashter, he had punched his father's ward more than once. Theon was always bested by him. It got to the point that Theon would just not even engage in a fight with Ashter, because he knew he'd always lose.

Ashter looked at the wildling woman who continued to spread a pile of straw across the floor. Ashter looked at the chains on ehr ankles and clicked his tongue.

"I do hope Lord Cuntjoy wasn't bothering you too much. Robb's rather... respectful to his houseguests, whether you're a wildling or a prisoner of war. Well, depends on the prisoner." Ashter chuckled. The wildling woman didn't respond. Ashter walked over, sitting down across from her, reaching into his pocket for his knife, and began to sharpen it.

"You have a name?" Ashter asked, the woman heard the knife run across the sharpening stone. She looked up, her eyes looking back and forth as she looked at him.

"Osha." She muttered under her breath. "I'm used to worse than him. I'm used to men who could chew that boy up and pick their teeth with his bones."

Ashter laughed, "I'd pay good coin to watch that." He runs the knife across the sharpening store one last time and then he presses it against her throat. She jumps slightly at the feel of the knife.

"Now, listen... what I did right there... it wasn't out of the goodness of my heart. You understand me? That boy thinks he can strut around the castle and do what he wants, but it's the opposite. That's the only reason I stopped him from doing whatever he planned to do. You tried to kill my brother." Ashter reached for her hair and gripped it tightly, causing her to groan in pain.

"You should be dead for that. But you're not. So what you're gonna do... is be a good girl and do whatever I ask you to do. You do that, I'm willing to forgive you. I can be really good to you, provided you get on my good side." Ashter told her. She looked to him, not even saying a word.

"Go on. Say something. Tell me you're not afraid of me. Tell me that the men you know would cannibalize me. GO ON. Say it." Ashter said, gripping tighter on her hair and shaking her head. Suddenly, a voice from behind spoke loudly in objection.

"Ashter Stark! The lady is our guest." Maester Luwin said, standing defiantly. Ashter smiled, slapping Osha on the cheek lightly, then turning towards the Maester, and standing up.

"Relax, Maester Luwin. I'm just introducing myself. I've never met a wildling before." Ashter grinned, "Well..." He looked down to Osha again. "Besides her dead friends, of course."

Osha gave a threatening look towards Ashter which only amused him. She knew Ashter was different, she knew he wasn't just a boy pretending to be a tough guy. And she even felt a little intimidated by him. She had already begun thinking of ways to kill him.

"You should let her resume her duties." Maester Luwin said. Ashter bowed his head politely, patting the Maester's shoulder.

"Yeah, I really should. Lots of work to do." Ashter exited the room.

* * *

Ashter spent most of his days walking through the Winterfell courtyard, he had taken that up as a new hobby after having sex with a majority of the lowborn girls got a bit old. Over the last few days, the only interaction he had with those women is to find out whether or not one of them was pregnant. He had no intention of raising a child.

He didn't even know how he'd raise a child. His child would probably end up scared of him, just like everyone else. He eventually grew to just accept that people would never not be afraid of him. He was an overwhelming presence. Every room he entered, he was often the bulkiest of the men, the most charismatic. That's what terrified everyone. Everyone thought of him as a loose cannon, and at times, Ashter thought of himself as the same.

He did his best to change things, but it never was enough. Nobody gave him a chance. Not even his Father. But he had accepted that a long time ago.

He thought a lot about his Father, lately. With it just being him, Robb, Bran and Rickon left as the only Starks in Winterfell, he had a lot of time to think and less time to be a disappointment to his parents. He heard about Ser Jory's death, he was sad to hear about it but he tried not to let it get to his head. He had no idea what happened, only that his Father had been injured and a good amount of his Household Guard had been killed along with Ser Jory. Meanwhile, Theon was trying to push Robb into war with the Lannisters. Ashter thought that was a idiotic idea, since Father, Sansa and Arya were still in King's Landing, where the Lannisters could hold them hostage.

"Lord Ashter!" A voice called out from behind him. Ashter turned around to see a teenage boy run over to him, "Lord Robb would like you to meet him in the castle!". Ashter nodded to the boy and then he ran off again. He had more messages to deliver, by Ashter's guess.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ashter walked in to see Robb sitting on a table, Theon sitting next to him. Maester Luwin looked back to witness Ashter entering the hall. Robb was reading a letter, and he passed it over to Ashter. Ashter read over it.

"W-what?" Ashter asked, "Sansa wrote this?"

"It is your sister's hand, but the Queen's words. You are summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new King."

Ashter sighed heavily. He passed the letter back to Robb. This wasn't good. His mother was Gods know where at this point, his Father was now a captive of the Lannisters, as well as his two sisters. He knew this would happen. There was only one way forward now.

"Joffrey puts my Father in chains, now he wants his ass kissed?" Robb grimaced. Ashter rubbed the top of his head in frustration. It was clear that Joffrey was more Lannister than Baratheon, with his hair being as golden as Tywin Lannister's gold. He also knew that Joffrey was little more than a child, maybe a few years younger than him.

"This is a royal command, My Lord. If you should refuse to obey-" Maester Luwin cautioned. Robb shook his head, "I won't refuse. His Grace summons me to King's Landing, I'll go to King's Landing. But not alone." Robb folded the letter up and passes it to Maester Luwin.

"Call the banners." Robb ordered. Ashter exchanged looks with Theon, who grinned.

"All of them, my Lord?" Maester Luwin asked, stonefaced as ever.

"They've all sworn to defend my Father, have they not?" Robb asked. Maester Luwin nodded. "They have"

"Now we see what their words are worth." Robb said to him. Maester Luwin cracked a smile and walked away. Robb sat down next to Theon while Ashter remained standing, looking out the window.

* * *

Ashter stuffed a few more provisions into his horse. He pet his horse, Jo's ears. "Good girl. Long day ahead for us."

Howland Quinn approached from behind, resting his hand on Ashter's shoulder.

"Sorry to hear about your Father, Lord Stark." Howland offered his condolences. Ashter rolled his eyes, "He's not dead yet, Howland. Save it." Howland nodded.

"I expect we'll meet up with my family on the way, you mind if I ride with you?" Howland asked, tucking his shirt into his pants. Ashter shrugged, "Don't care. Do what you want."

"Think it'll escalate? Break out into a war?" Howland asked. Ashter didn't want a war. He'd rather stay at Winterfell and relax. He enjoyed fighting, but a war was always so pointless to him. A bunch of people die from war for some stupid idea and once that war concluded, another war was already in the making.

The last war that Ashter had been alive for was the Greyjoy Rebellion, which was several years ago. He was a young boy, but he was smart enough to know another war would happen eventually. Whether this conflict would be one or a different one. It would happen.

"We're going to save my Father and my sisters. Whatever else happens... so be it." Ashter said to him, he then mounted on top of his horse, "Well... let's get a move on."

* * *

In Robb's tent, they were discussing strategies with several Northern lords. Ashter was surprised to be included on one of these discussions. He was often regarded as too rash, but Robb knew he was very effective in the field of battle.

"The Riverlords are falling back with Jaime Lannister at their heels. And Lord Tywin is bringing around a second Lannister army from the South. Our scouts confirm it's even larger than the Kingslayer's." Robb said to all of his advisors.

"One army or two, the Kings in the North threw back hosts ten times this large." Greatjon Umber said, confidently. Ashter smirked. The confidence from the nothern lords was endearing to him. He shared the same confidence, but he didn't share it every single minute.

The tent flapped open as Ashter's Mother and Ser Rodrik Cassel arrived. The Lords faced and bowed to her as she entered. Ashter was rather happy to see her, glad that she didn't run into any trouble on the road.

"Mother!" Robb ran to hug her. Catelyn returned the hug and smiled, "You look well."

"It's good to see you, Mother." Ashter said, nodding to her.

"Lady Catelyn, you're a welcome sight in these troubled times." Lord Greatjon said to her.

"I didn't think you'd be here, Mother." Ashter stated.

"I had not thought to be here. I would speak with my sons alone. I know you will forgive me, my Lords." Catelyn asked, looking around the tent. A silence followed.

"You heard her! Move your asses! Come on, out!" Lord Greatjon yelled. Everyone else in the tent cleared out except for Theon. "You too, Greyjoy. Are you bloody deaf?" Lord Greatjon pushed Theon out of the tent. Rodrik and Lord Greatjon talked to each other as Lady Catelyn walked over to the other side of the tent to talk to her two oldest sons.

"I remember the days you two came into this world red-faced and squalling. And now I find you leading a host to war." Catelyn said. Robb shook his head, "There was no one else." Ashter glanced at him and then looked back down to the ground.

"It couldn't be anyone else, that's true." Ashter agreed with his elder brother. Catelyn smiled to him, "No one? Who were those men I saw here?"

"None of them are Starks." Robb replied.

"All of them are seasoned in battle." Catelyn said to him.

"If you think you can send me back to Winterfell..." Robb began.

"Oh, would that I could. For either of you." Catelyn looked back and forth between her two sons. Ashter kept saying to himself he'd rather be at Winterfell, but a part of him wanted to go help his family. So that's what he was going to do.

"There was a letter, from Sansa. Have you heard?" Ashter asked. Catelyn nodded, "From the Queen, you mean. There's no mention of Arya."

"No." Robb confirmed.

"How many men do you have?" Catelyn asked.

"Eighteen thousand. If I go to King's Landing and bend my knee to Joffrey..." Robb reported.

"That's not happening." Ashter retorted. Robb nodded to his brother.

"You would never be allowed to leave. No. Our best hope, our only hope, is that you can defeat them in the field." Catelyn said to him. Ashter had never fought against Lannister forces before, but he was very confident that he could do a great deal of damage against them.

"And if I lose?" Robb asked.

"Do you know what happened to the Targaryen children, when the Mad King fell?"

"Of course we do. They were butchered in their sleep." Ashter replied.

"On the orders of Tywin Lannister. And the years have not made him kinder. If you lose, your father dies, your sister dies, we die." He didn't remember the last time his Mother could say something that chilled his spine like that.

"Seven hells, you know how to motivate a man, Mother." Ashter said to his Mother, who smiled.

* * *

Later in the night, Robb, Ashter, Mother, and several others were still discussing battle plans. Ashter was ready to curl up with a woman right about now and go to sleep. He had been talking about battle plans and strategies the entire day.

"'The Late Lord Frey' my father calls him. At the Trident, he ddin't appear until the battle was done. Some men take their oaths more seriously than others." Mother said to the group, crossing her arms. Outside the tent, a few Stark soldiers brought in a man, both men grabbing the man by his arms, pushing him forward.

"Robb's right. We need that bridge." Theon said.

"So what's it gonna be? Do we move against Jaime or Lord Tywin?" Lord Greatjon posed a question. Ashter reached for the Lannister chesspiece and grabbed it with his hand, holding it in the palm of his hand. He looked at it and then said, "The Kingslayer. We'll come down on him, take him prisoner. Then we trade him for Father, Sansa and Arya. They'll take that blonde-haired cunt faster than you can say blonde-haired cunt."

"I like the way you think, lad." Greatjon Umber smiled.

"You expect the Lannisters to agree to that?" Theon asked. Ashter shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not. They'll make the trade. They're stubborn, but they're not your father."

"You don't know my Father." Theon retorted.

"Neither do you." Ashter whispered harshly.

The soldiers entered the tent with their prisoner. Greatjon Umber turned to face them.

"Your pardon, my Lords. We've captured a Lannister scout." The Guard said as Theon promptly covered up the map. Greatjon sees Theon do it and reassures him, "Don't worry, lad. He won't be leaving this tent with his head."

The scout nervously looked to Lord Umber. Ashter crossed his arms, "Where did you find him?"

"In the brush above the encampment. He looked to be counting." The Guard replied to Ashter, who nodded in response. Robb approached the scout, "How high did you get?" The Scout looked around, nervously.

"Twenty-thousand. Maybe more." The scout responded. Ashter could tell by the tone of his voice, he wasn't lying. Ashter rubbed the top of his head. _He has to die,_ Ashter thought.

"You don't have to do this yourself. Your father would understand." Ser Rodrik said to Robb. Ashter shook his head, reaching for his knife, "I'll take care of it." He stepped forward, but Robb waved him away.

"No. Our father understands mercy, when there is room for it. And he understands honor and courage." Robb said to both Ashter and Ser Rodrik. Ashter knew that meant that Robb would just lock him in a cell. As long as he wasn't leaving the camp alive.

"Let him go." Robb said. Ashter raised his eyebrows in bewilderment.

"What!? What in seven hells are you letting him go for!?" Ashter walked towards Robb. Mother voiced her disapproval as well. Robb glared at both his mother and his younger brother. Ashter put his knife away, looking at Robb with an irate expression. Robb turne back to the Scout and leaned in to whisper to him.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord." The Scout says as the guards led the Scout out of the tent. All fo the advisors look on as Lord Umber faced Robb.

"Are you touched, boy? Letting him go?" Greatjon grumbled.

"Call me boy again. Go on." Robb said, Greatjon fuming. Greatjon grumbled some more but then backed off. He already lost his fingers to his direwolf, there wasn't any point in losing anything else from further defiance. He stormed out of the tent. Ashter looked at Robb, who glanced over to Theon. Ashter felt his Mother's glance on him, and he turned to face her. She shook her head, and Ashter just nodded in acceptance and sits back down, still annoyed by the decision but had nothing more to say about it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Woosh._

Ashter felt strong winds pressing against him as he rode with his family and the strong army following them. He had only been in the Riverlands one time in his life. His parents had taken him and Robb when they were a lot younger to Riverrun to meet his Mother's family, House Tully.

Ashter really admired his great-Uncle Bryden Tully, more commonly named the Blackfish. He had always aspired to be a great warrior like him. He didn't talk much to his Uncle Edmure. He always figured if Uncle Edmure wanted to get to know him, he would've made an effort towards it when Ashter visited with his family.

It really didn't matter to him, anymore.

Howland Quinn, was riding next to him. The company slowed down a bit, and Howland began to read a scroll.

"Easy." Howland said, calmly, patting the neck of his horse. He read the scroll, he muttered the words as he read them and then just chuckled slightly to himself. Ashter looked over to him, "What is it?" He spoke louder than normal, because with all the horses running, it was harder to hear.

"My family's sellsword company won't be able to leave Pentos until a fortnight." Howland said to Ashter.

House Quinn was very unique in most Houses, as they had their own sellsword company, yet they never stayed in Westeros. They were always running around in Pentos, Yunkai and Meereen. The great rulers of Yunkai and Meereen often hired sellswords whenever they was slave uprisings or peasant revolts. House Quinn usually pledged their sellsword company in every war, and it seemed this war would be no different, aside from a minor delay. Father wasn't a huge fan of bringing in an outside company to help in the war but Lord Rutherford Quinn, Howland's grandfather was an old friend to Ashter's father. They fought in Robert's Rebellion together, in the Greyjoy Rebellion, and now he followed Robb and Ashter to rescue him.

Rutherford Quinn was one of the strangest men that Ashter had ever met. He first met him when Joanna Quinn was betrothed to Ashter. Rutherford always commanded the room, he was a remarkable warrior and commander, although he was getting rather old and he had problems with his memory. Ashter had talks with him often a few years ago, and he had to have the same conversation in the course of five minutes. He had his issues from time to time over the last few years, as he heard from Howland but he was still able to rule Widow's Watch with an iron fist. That wasn't what made him strange, however. One day when Ashter visited Widow's Watch, Ashter was meeting Joanna outside the castle where they had spent time together. Ashter felt sad at the mere thought of that night, he would give anything to be able to go back to that moment. Rutherford Quinn showed up outside the castle, where they were and was talking to a random tree. Ashter and Joanna decided not to do anything, because the amount of trouble they would be in if they were caught outside the castle fornicating before their wedding night (Lord Rutherford was very adamant against that) would be enormous.

Joanna had never seen that type of behavior from her grandfather before, and it didn't even sound like he was speaking the Common Tongue. A few minutes after, he returned to the castle. There was other things that made Lord Rutherford strange, but Ashter always thought he was just getting too old. He was beginning to turn into a crazy old man.

"Must be nice. Having your own sellsword company." Ashter said to Howland, who smirked.

"Not as nice as having an entire country marching behind you. Tell me, Lord Ashter... how does it feel to command a legion of men?" Howland asked. Ashter scoffed.

"I'm not commanding them. That's Robb. I'm just another advisor."

"Surely your brother seeks your advice from time to time, more so than the others." Howland said to him. Sure, Robb had appreciated whenever Ashter pitched in different strategies against the Lannisters. But the bulk of the plan they had, was mostly thanks to Robb.

"I'm just another warrior. And I'm fine with that." Ashter nodded to Howland as they began to approach the Twins.

"You think the Late Lord Frey will want something in return?" Quinn asked, a smile forming on his face. Ashter grumbled. He had heard a lot about Walder Frey, even before they had talked about crossing his castle. It was no secret that he had a large amount of children. Walder Frey was sworn to Lord Hoster Tully, Ashter's only living grandparent but whether or not he'd pledge his own troops and support to the Starks was uncertain.

"For Robb's sake, I hope not." Ashter said. Howland chuckled, "You think you're safe from any arrangements?"

"What does he want with a disinherited son?"

"He's got quite a lot of daughters, at this point he's probably giving them away. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You're not expected to make a child, because you won't inherit anything... and neither will your son or daughter... she's just a woman you can fuck whenever you want." Howland laughed.

"I've already got that back at Winterfell." Ashter grinned.

"That blonde, low-born girl with the big tits... you fucked her, didn't you? Poor girl was just trying to try out that famous Greyjoy cock!" Howland yelled out, laughing. Theon Greyjoy was further up, near Robb but Howland had a feeling that Theon heard him.

"I did. She was quite a screamer." Ashter smiled. He got some satisfaction from having sex with the woman that Theon tried to be with. Anytime he could humilate Theon earned Ashter satisfaction.

"Screaming? In a bad way, was it? Did you force it on her?" Howland said, his smile not leaving his face. Ashter felt his stomach turn. Howland noticed his silence, "Couldn't blame you, Ash, what a woman she was. Low-born too! Just... incredible."

"I didn't rape her." Ashter growled. Howland felt his smile fading and then he just shrugged, "She was okay with you fucking her? Right after you threatened her? You don't need to lie to me, Stark. There's no judgment here. A fair amount of men have raped lowborn girls. I mean, come on, Ash, they're lowborn! No harm done."

Conversations like these made Ashter question why he was still friends with him. Why he even still talked to him. But truth was, Howland was probably his only real friend left. Ashter was sick to his stomach at the thought of him raping and abusing that poor woman. But he didn't.

 _Or maybe she was afraid what would happen if she said no._ Ashter thought. The thoughts did him no service, they only made him feel worse.

"I hope she's not pregnant." Howland cackled.

* * *

A raven flies out of the Twins, when suddenly Theon Greyjoy shoots it from the grass, killing it instantly. Theon watches it fall and then he crouches down to retrieve the message that the raven was carrying. He hands it to Robb. Robb unscrolls the message and reads it quickly.

"It's a birthday message to his grand-niece Walda." Robb said, flatly. Ashter rubbed his forehead in frustration. This was the seventh raven they had shot down. This was the second birthday letter. Twins, maybe.

"Or so Walder Frey would have you think." Theon said, doubtfully. Mother turned to Theon, "Keep shooting them down." Theon nodded, readying another arrow.

"We can't risk Lord Walder sending word of your movements to the Lannisters." Mother stated the obvious.

"He's Grandfather's bannerman. We can't expect his support?" Robb asked, cluelessly.

"Expect nothing of Walder Frey and you'll never be surprised." Greatjon Umber said. Two generations of House Quinn approached, Lord Rutherford Quinn, and Lord Harold Quinn, Howland and Joanna's father approached and they both notice someone coming over in the distance.

"Look." Lord Rutherford simply said.

Two riders approach, wearing the sigil of House Frey.

"Father rots in a dungeon. How long before they take his head? We need to cross the Trident and we need to do it now." Robb said, his tone getting increasingly tense.

"Just march up to his gates and tell him you're crossing. We've got five times his numbers. You can take the Twins if you have to." Theon said, confidently. Ashter almost slapped him in the face right there. Attempting a siege on the Twins would be the dumbest thing they could do in this situation.

"Easy there, Aegon the Conqueror. We don't have the time for that. Tywin Lannister is marching north as we speak, and the Freys have held the crossing for over 600 years. That's not an option, not unless we want to lose before we've even started." Ashter shut down his idea immediately. Greatjon Umber nodded in agreement.

"Have my horse saddled and ready." Robb said.

"Enter the Twins alone and he'll sell you to the Lannisters as he likes." Greatjon Umber said.

"Or throw you in a dungeon. Or slit your throat." Theon added.

"My father would do whatever it took to secure our crossing. Whatever it took. If I'm going to lead this army, I can't have other men doing my bargaining for me." Robb said, adamantly. Ashter agreed, but he knew his Mother wouldn't allow it.

"I agree."

 _Well, that's a surprise._

"I'll go."

 _Yep._

Nearly everyone voiced their disapproval of Mother entering the Twins alone, but Ashter thought it was the best choice.

"I have known Lord Walder since I was a girl. He would never harm me." Mother said.

"Unless there was a profit in it..." Greatjon Umber added.

The riders got closer and arrived to meet Robb Stark and his bannermen.

* * *

Ashter's eye perked up as soon as the tent flapped open and Mother had returned. Ashter and Robb both waited for her to speak.

"Lord Walder has granted your crossing." Robb and Ashter both sigh in relief.

"His men are yours as well-" Mother began, "-less the 400 he will keep here to hold the crossing against any who would pursue you."

 _It's not that simple... is it?_

"And what does he want in return?" Robb had the same thought.

"You will be taking his son Olyvar as your personal squire. He expects a knighthood in good time. And Ashter will take his son Tytos as his personal squire." Mother said. Ashter rolled his eyes but accepted. It was better than a marriage proposal, but he didn't want a damned squire.

"Fine fine." Robb nodded dimissively.

Mother looked at her two sons with an irked look on her face, indicating there's more to the bargain.

 _Please no._

"And?" Robb asked.

"And Arya will marry his son Waldron when they both come of age." Mother said, Ashter couldn't help but laugh. Robb was less amused, but yet, still amused. "She won't be happy about that." He stated.

Mother nodded in agreement, but the look had not left her face. Robb was now afraid for whatever else Lord Walder was going to demand. Ashter had not yet been relieved, either.

"And... when the fighting is done, you will marry one of his daughters. Whichever you prefer. He has a number he thinks will be suitable." Mother said. Theon and Ashter both glance to Robb. Robb looks down to the ground and then back to Mother.

"I see. Did you get a look at his daughters?" Robb asked, which made Theon snicker.

"I did." Mother nodded.

"And...?" Robb asked.

Mother raised her eyebrow, nodding her head, "One was..." Robb looks away, clearly not pleased. Ashter smiled, he could tell there were no more demands. He wouldn't have to marry a Frey girl. He was relieved beyond words. Theon was grinning too, but clearly from Robb's misfortune.

"Do you consent?" Mother asked.

"Can I refuse?" Robb asked.

"Not if you want to cross."

"Then I consent." Robb adjusted his position and stood up straight, his voice as commanding as ever. He nodded to his Mother, and he left the meeting right at that moment. Theon chuckled, which earned him a glance from Mother.

* * *

"Here they come." Robb prepared, drawing his sword. Ashter felt his heart beating, but his love for fighting was about to kick in. The bulk of Robb's forces - 18,000 strong lured Jaime Lannister the Kingslayers' into the Whispering Wood. Ashter looked over to the Quinn family. From left to right, Lord Rutherford Quinn, the Lord of Widow's Watch and the head of House Quinn was leading his own family into battle. Lord Harold Quinn, a man with long, greasy hair and a clean-shaven face was ready for battle. Harold's two sons, Arron and Howland were ready as well. Arron looked a little nervous, but Howland wasn't fazed at all. That didn't come as a surprise to Ashter. Howland was a good fighter. Ashter looked over to Theon.

"You ready, Greyjoy? This could be a defining moment for you. Whether it be your death or... whatever else. Try not to get me killed." Ashter laughed. Theon just ignored him, focusing more on the battle that was quickly approaching.

"Archers!" Greatjon Umber ordered. Several archers raised their bows.

"Hold!" Robb raised his fist.

"Loose!"

The archers let their arrow fly, descending upon the army. Horns sounded off, and several more units attacked head on.

"Charge!" The Quinns yelled.

The fight began, the Stark army cutting through Jaime Lannister's army. Ashter rode his horse into battle, pulling out his sword and leaning off to the side and downwards to cut through soldiers that were on foot. He killed several with that tactic, until he got off his horse and smacked his horse on the rear-end to flee. Ashter laughed as he pulled out an axe that he had grabbed from his horse before he sent it away and wielded both his sword and an axe and cut through several Lannister men. Blood spewed all over the battlefield, a lot of blood appearing on Ashter's face. The army was clearly decimating the Kingslayers' army.

Ashter spotted the Kingslayer himself, wearing the same golden armor that he wore back at Winterfell. Ashter sliced the neck of another Lannister soldier as he pushed through several others, charging towards Jaime Lannister himself.

 _I could cut him down, easily._

As Ashter rushed through several men, he even knocked down one of his men in the process, Ashter spotted Rutherford Quinn running towards the Kingslayer. The Kingslayer deflected his attack almost immediately, then swung the sword at his feet, slicing one of his foot off. The Kingslayer then brought up his sword and plunged it into Lord Rutherford's stomach. Rutherford gasped for life but he quickly lost it. Ashter ran towards the Kingslayer, and lunged at him. Jaime quickly blocked it, pushed Ashter back a bit. A Lannister soldier ran towards him, making his arrival no secret as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Ashter didn't even bother turning towards him, he just threw up his axe, blocking the hit and then he grabbed the Lannister by the helmet, brought up his knee to hit him in the face, causing him to knock over. The Kingslayer was kept busy by Arron Quinn, probably enraged by the death of his Grandfather. The Kingslayer made short work of him too, slicing through his shoulder. Ashter plunged his axe into the skull of the Lannister soldier and then he was kicked in the back by another Soldier. The axe remained in his skull as the Lannister soldier that kicked Ashter tried to bring his sword down on him, but an arrow pierced through his neck. Ashter used his hands to push against the ground to get up, but his hands only touched corpses. Howland lowered his bow, grabbing a sword from a dead Lannister corpse... Ashter quickly looked around to see the Lannister company quickly decreasing in numbers. Jaime Lannister was still fighting off soldiers, he was a damn good swordsman, his reputation preceded him.

Ashter was pulled up by Howland. Ashter killed a few more as he moved back to the Kingslayer. Ashter quickly yanked out his axe from the head of a dead Lannister soldier and then ran towards the Kingslayer, pushing a Stark man out of the way in the process. Ashter wanted the glory of fighting the Kingslayer himself. Ashter lunged once more at the Kingslayer, who dodged out of the way. The two exchanged swords for several seconds until Jaime broke through Ashter's defense and then kicked him back. Ashter smacked against another Stark man, knocking him down and the two landed back on the ground. The Stark man tried to move, but he couldn't budge.

Jaime's army continued to decrease in numbers, but the Kingslayer himself kept fighting them off.

 _He's better than I expected._

Ashter pulled himself back up, charging once again at Jaime Lannister. But before he reached him, Jaime had been smacked over the head and knocked over. Ashter looked over at a random Stark bannerman who had stomped on Jaime's hand. Jaime groaned in pain, and he kicked the sword away.

"You're finished, Kingslayer." The Stark soldier said. Jaime only laughed, "Evidently."

* * *

Ashter pushed Jaime Lannister towards the ground, his face meeting the dirt.

"By the time they knew what was happening, it had already happened." Robb said, gleefully.

"Lady Stark." Jaime poked his head up, spitting some dirt back onto the ground. "I'd offer you my sword, but I seem to have lost it." He looked around, as if he could actually find his sword, he clenched his fist.

"It is not your sword I want. Give me my daughters back. Give me my husband." Mother demanded.

 _Three for one?_

"I've lost them too, I'm afraid." Jaime said, his voice full of exhaustion. Ashter was panting heavily too, he hadn't had a fight like that in... well, ever. It was exhilirating.

"Kill him, Robb. Send his head to his father. He cut down ten of our men. He killed Lord Rutherford. You saw him." Theon said, pointing his sword to the Kingslayer.

"Shut up, Greyjoy. The blonde-haired shit is valuable. Put him in irons. Let him sit in his own shit." Ashter said, kicking the Kingslayer's legs, causing him to fall face-first into the dirt once again. Greatjon Umber and Howland Quinn brought the Kingslayer to his feet.

"We could end this war right now, boy, save thousands of lives." Jaime began, "You fight for the Starks, I fight for the Lannister!"

 _Clearly a man of great intellect._

"Swords or lances, teeth nails - choose your weapons and let's end this here and now." Jaime pointed to him. Robb walked forward to him. Ashter noticed his facial expression change to that of a lord. He certainly could tell the difference growing up with Robb all these years.

"If we did it your way, Kingslayer, you'd win. We're not doing it your way."

 _I've got to remember that one._

* * *

Ashter kept replaying the battle in his head, he remembered how it felt for blood to splatter all over his face. He looked around and saw nothing but corpses. He knew he was just imagining, but it was insane how real it felt.

 _Is this normal after a battle?_

He wasn't traumatized by it, he was thrilled by it all. He was officially a warrior. He killed a bunch of Lannister men and lived to tell the tale... to himself, mostly. Then he saw her. And any feelings of joy and adrenaline quickly went away. He looked to see Joanna Quinn, the love of his life's body laying in the field of corpses, with a stab wound in her stomach.

 _You did this to me,_ An unfamiliar voice played in his ear. It wasn't Joanna's voice. _You really think with one good act, you could wipe out all the bad? No. That's not how it works._ The voice continued to speak, still unfamiliar to him.

 _I'm sorry._ Now, he heard his own voice. A hazy gust of wind approached the battlefield. It was harder to see whatever was in the distance.

 _I'm sorry for what I did to us._

 _Something happened to you and you changed. You weren't strong enough to stop it from happening._ Joanna's voice rang through his head, her voice louder than the others.

 _My Lord!_ Joanna yelled.

Ashter shook awake, pushing a flask off the table in his surprise. A soldier stood in front of him as he panted heavily. He took a few seconds to realize that that was all a dream. It felt so real. Wasn't it?

"My Lord... are you well?" The man asked.

"What is it?" Ashter ignored him, his hand shaking. The man looked down to the ground, as if he had bad news. Ashter, who was leaning back in a chair, leaned forward.

Then the news hit him. Father was dead. Ashter simply nodded, his face was blank. The messenger nodded, offering his condolences and then he left the tent. Ashter looked around the tent and then reached for the table and flipped it out of anger, he then leaned back into the chair, staring at the top of the tent.

 _Father. This isn't... This is a dream._

As much as he wanted it to be, a part of him knew it was not a dream.

 _My father is dead._

 _ **A/N: And there ends Season 1 of Ashter's story... Season 2 will be almost an entirely original story. We will be diving into Ashter's backstory and we will learn more about House Quinn. After all, they lost some folks, too. Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing the story. I hope this final chapter for Season 1 was enjoyable for you, and if not - please let me know. I value constructive criticism. I am not a perfect writer. Far from it, in fact. Season 2 Chapter 1 should be coming in the next few days! Have a good rest of your week!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_King in the North._

That's what Robb called himself now. The Young Wolf was also a name that was thrown around the encampment. Ashter rolled his eyes at the names, thinking that it would only add to Robb's ego.

It had been a while since he heard of Father's death by King Joffrey Baratheon, first of His Name. He'd done his best not to think about it. Mother had been trying to talk to him about it, but he wouldn't engage in conversation. He didn't want to put into words how he was feeling, and he didn't necessarily know how to. That was never one of his strengths.

The war continued on. Not that it was going to end in a fortnite, but it still raged on. Ashter already began questionining the point of it. He definitely had his fun in the battles and coming up with plans to decimate the Lannister forces but in the end, it would just end with a lot of dead people. Whether it be their side or the Lannisters.

Ashter chugged yet another cup of wine, sitting in a tent by himself. He hadn't been with a woman since before Father had been killed. The thought ran through his mind, but he just thought it wasn't right.

 _Since when did I care what Father thought? I just-No. I'm not going to explain to myself why I don't need a woman right now._

Ashter grumbled as he smacked the flask away, landing on the ground. Something just came to his attention. His new ward, Tytos Frey, the thirty-whogivesashit son was a rather quiet boy. He had to be a few years younger than Ashter himself.

He was less unpleasant to look at than most of the Freys, that was a relief. But he still didn't want to have to be responsible for someone else. He figured it was the time to teach him a few things, otherwise Mother would harp on him about not spending enough time with him.

 _What is he, a fucking dog?_

Ashter ran his fingertips over the handle of his sword that was leaning against the table. He then stood up, grabbing the sword and rested it in its sheath. He looked in the mirror and saw that he was growing a bit of a beard, it was coming in rather nicely.

The Stark men always grew beards rather quickly. Ashter shaved rather often, but ever since the war actually started, he hadn't touched a razor. His hair was curly, he ran his hand through it, pushing it upwards. His hair was getting a bit longer as well. Ashter shrugged, he never really cared about how presentable he was and that shouldn't change now. He reached for an apple and bit into it, then rested his hand on the handle of his sword while using the other hand to eat the apple as he exited his tent. There was a lot of chatter, many men were walking around the encampment.

The worst part about it was during the night, whenever he'd try to sleep, he would hear men marching about and armor clinking as they did so. More often than not, he'd fold his pillow and push it against his ears to help him sleep. It was hard enough to sleep, with everyone going on.

He heard several different soldiers talking about the war, about gold, about women, so clearly it was just another day. Nothing was happening. He heard a rise in chatter as he walked by the soldiers, and Ashter immediately assumed they were talking about him, not that he could hear what they were saying.

Ashter ignored it, as usual, and just continued to walk.

 _Where's that damned boy?_

Tytos Frey had been spending a lot of time in the forgery. The boy wished to forge swords and armor, or so he told me. He never received proper training for it.

 _I bet he'd prefer he was a ward for a blacksmith and not me._

Ashter respected his ambition. Blacksmithing is a respectable profession. He was glad that the boy didn't want to take up knitting or figure out how to run a tavern.

* * *

Ashter arrived at the forge in the encampment and saw Tytos Frey talking to one of the blacksmiths.

"M'Lord" A voice called out from behind him. Ashter turned his attention away from Tytos to greet the boy from behind him.

"What is it?" Ashter asked.

"Where is Ser Rian Caswell? Could you help me, I must-" The boy asked.

 _Does this boy think I know every damn fool in this camp?_

"Get lost." Ashter merely said, turning away from him. He heard the boy start to talk again, but he didn't even push another word out. He heard the boy run away and Ashter turned back, and he was nowhere to be found. He shrugged, he felt a bit bad for turning the boy away like that, but he shouldn't known better than to ask him where some random knight was in an encampment of over 10,000 soldiers.

Tytos walked over to him, sword holstered a well. The boy had long, light brown hair, that reached down to his neck, his hair was quite thick, and he had a bit of hair above his lip, he was a bit skinny, but Ashter knew that he knew how to hold the sword at least.

"My Lord... I apologize, I-" Tytos began.

"Apologize? For what?" Ashter asked. Tytos scratched the top of his head, "I shouldn't have kept you waiting."

Ashter just shrugged, "I'm not in any hurry. I just... I suppose it's time to show you a few things for today. Before I forget, anyways."

Tytos nodded, a small smile forming on his face.

"Of course, my Lord."

"Have you made a few friends in the camp yet?" Ashter asked, placing his hands on his hips. Tytos looked down at the dirt and just kinda shrugged, "I suppose."

"You either did or you didn't." Ashter replied. Tytos nodded, "I've met a few. We're not... friends, I don't know."

"That them?" Ashter pointed to two other men who were both laughing to each other, drinking wine and eating bread. They were both wearing better armor than Tytos himself. Tytos had only chainmail over his shirt, and nothing to protect his legs. Not that there was a battle happening at the moment. Ashter just wondered if he actually had armor. Ashter hadn't bought him anything, although he assumed that might be something that's expected of him, having a ward and all.

"I know their names at least, Ser Rian and... Ser Garet." Tytos said. Ashter looked at them, and he remembered the small boy mentioning Ser Rian.

 _Huh. Someone must've told the boy he was over here. Oh well._

Ashter nodded, walking over to the two. As soon as Ashter went up to them, the two boys stopped laughing and just looked at him.

"Uh, my Lord..." Ser Rian said, adjusting his posture to appear more professional.

"Do the two of you know how to use those swords?" Ashter asked. Ser Rian and Ser Garet exchanged looks with each other and then turned back to Ashter. Ser Rian nodded first, while Ser Garet spoke up, "Yes, my Lord."

Ashter nodded, "Come with me."

* * *

Outside the encampment, Ashter took the three boys near a tree and some training dummies. He had planned a training session, and the more people participating, the better.

"All right, first of all, take off that armor, you don't need that at all for this. We're going to keep it simple. Your head may hurt after this, but it's worth it. Now... go on." Ashter nodded to Ser Rian and Ser Garet who began to take their armor off. Tytos simply lifted the chainmail from his shirt, around his neck and tossed it to the ground.

After a few minutes, the three men were no longer protected from armor.

"Your fathers' buy you that armor? That's not the kind we give out to our soldiers." Ashter said to the two men. Ser Rian shook his head, "No, sir, I bought it meself."

"No you didn't." Ashter shook his head and then pulled out his sword. Ser Rian wanted to speak up again, but he decided not to.

"Now... I'm gonna need a volunteer. Any one of you will do. I don't really care." Ashter shrugged. The three men exchanged looks with one another and then Ser Garet stepped forward.

"I'll volunteer, my Lord." Ser Garet said, confidently. Ashter nodded.

 _Might as well have some fun with this one._

"Now, this technique was invented by yours truly. It's a simple way to kill your enemy or stun them, but I imagine some of the honorable lords of the North wouldn't look kindly on what I'm about to do, or show you... but don't let that discourage you. This might save your life, after all. Honor won't." Ashter said to the three men. "Now... draw your sword."

Ser Garet followed his order, getting into a stance. The boy looked nervous. Ashter was no stranger to that look. He wasn't going to destroy the boy, but he wasn't going to go easy on him either.

 _Shitty stance. I could break his leg with him standing like that._

"Now... attack me." Ashter said, drawing his sword, but he kept it pointed down to the ground, not at all in a fighting position. Ser Garet inhaled and then lunged forward, not even hitting Ashter. Ashter almost laughed at how afraid the boy was of hitting him.

"Did I give you the impression this lesson was for you to show me how great of a fool you'd be? Hit me!" Ashter yelled, and Ser Garet inhaled once again and lunged forward, this time extending his stance. Ashter then dodged his sword, rolling against the ground, landing behind Ser Garet. Before Ser Garet could turn around, Ashter used the sword handle strike him on the back of the head and he fell forward, landing against the grass. He groaned in pain as Tytos and Ser Rian laughed. Ashter then sheathed his sword, and rubbed his hands together.

"Simple. But effective, as you can see." Ashter chuckled, pointing to the man on the ground who was still in pain. "Now, come on, boy, get up. I didn't hit you that hard." Ashter smirked to himself as Ser Garet brought himself to his feet.

* * *

"All right, that's probably enough for today. Go on, do whatever you want. I couldn't care less." Ashter waved his hand away. Ser Rian and Ser Garet both thanked him and walked away. Ashter then stopped Tytos very quickly.

"Please tell me you've got something other than just some rusty chainmail." Ashter said to him. Tytos shook his head, "I-I, no my Lord, it's all I have.. I can work for some if you'd like-"

Ashter rolled his eyes, reaching into his pack and grabbing a bag of coins.

"There. Buy yourself a meal as well, and get some protection for your legs. Maybe even a helmet. Now, go on, get." Ashter waved him away again. Tytos thanked him and he walked away. Ashter rubbed the top of his head and saw Theon Greyjoy walking over to him. Ashter grumbled at the sight of him.

"Have you done your good deed for the day?" Theon teased, his hands placed behind his back. Ashter shook his head, "If I had, the Gods wouldn't have brought you here to talk to me."

"Never took you for a godly man." Theon said, tilting his head. Ashter rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Has Robb told you? Where I'm going?" Theon asked. Ashter nodded his head. Oh, he remembered. Why Robb was allowing him to go back to see his family and try to convince them to join the fight was beyond his comprehension. But at the same time, he was glad that Theon would be leaving.

"Aye. Must be a big moment for you. You'll be meeting your precious family again. How sweet. You love them so much, even though you don't really know who they were. Tell me, do you even remember when you used to live there? Before you were shipped away to Winterfell?" Ashter asked.

It was always the simplest thing for Ashter to aggravate Theon. Theon had no response. Ashter smiled, "Well, I appreciate the notice of the coming rebellion. It really warms the heart."

"There will be no rebellion. Robb is like my broth-"

" **NO**." Ashter quickly interjected, aggressively pointing towards Theon.

"You're not his brother. You're nothing. You're just a pathetic child trying to play at war." Ashter growled. Theon was surprised to see him drop the smart-mouthed act and dive straight into the threatening tone.

"What does that make you?" Theon asked. Ashter laughed, "You think I'm playing at war? You saw me at the Whispering Wood. I was the one leading men, destroying the Kingslayer's defenses. The only reason we won that battle was because of me!" Ashter snarled, "Not Robb. Me. And you? You stayed with the bulk of the forces to ensure your own survival. You think you're a warrior, but you're not. And there's nothing I hate more than a man pretending to be someone he's not."

Ashter began to walk away, but Theon spoke again. His tone wasn't as confrontational as before.

"You've always hated me. I know. I can't say the feeling isn't mutual, but this is the right move. I swear to you, I'm loyal to House Stark." Theon said. Ashter didn't even entertain the thought that he was telling the truth.

"Oh, you're just adorable." Ashter gleefully said, only to drop it a moment later, "Tell me, when was the last time you saw your beloved family?"

"I know what I'm doing, I can-" Theon began

"I'll ask you again, when was the last time you saw your family? Quite a while. They don't know you. They didn't raise you. And you don't know them. Clearly not, otherwise you wouldn't have even suggested going to meet with them to support our... cause."

"I'm not asking you to trust me." Theon said, not even directly answering him.

"Good, because I don't. And I never will." Ashter said, crossing his arms. He remained eye contact with him and then stepped closer to him, "You know what I think? I think as soon as you get there, you'll stay there. I mean, why would you come back? You've been a prisoner for most of your life. And now you finally get to go home. How wonderful for you. Let me get one thing straight, though, Theon Greyjoy."

Ashter reached for his knife and presses it against Theon's chest, just barely touching his cloak.

"I'm not Robb. And I sure as all the seven hells not my Father. If you betray my family, I will kill you. And it won't be a clean death. No. I'll flay your skin off, then I'll patch it back on and then take it off again and again and again and again."

"Aye. I know you would. Because you're a madman." Theon said.

Ashter smirked, titling his head as he put his knife away. He then punched Theon in the face, knocking him down to the ground. Theon grabbed his face, gritting his teeth.

"Then perhaps you should choose your words more carefully."

* * *

Ashter entered Robb's tent and saw several chess pieces on the war map, this had been the first time that he'd seen the tent empty (well, besides Robb himself). It was a welcome change.

"What?" Ashter said, annoyed that he was summoned yet again.

"Is that how you speak to your King?" Robb asked. Ashter chuckled, "Funny."

Robb couldn't keep a straight face and simply laughed as well. His amusement fell as he looked back up and Ashter waited for him to say what the problem was.

"There's a... problem... in Widow's Watch." Robb finally spoke. Ashter raised his eyebrow, immediately worried that something had happened to Joanna.

"The Quinns are stubborn and they haven't always held up their pledges, as you know quite well." Robb said. Ashter knew that both him and Robb had never been alive for when Lord Rutherford Quinn wasn't ruling Widow's Watch, besides... well, now.

"Lord Harold Quinn now rules Widow's Watch since the Kingslayer killed his father. And we need their support. We were waiting on their sellsword company, but apparently Lord Harold told them to not come to Widow's Watch, and they withdrew their troops. Not to mention, we need their craftsmen and they have more ships from anyone else in the North." Robb explained to him.

 _So where does this leave me?_

"Harold's a bold man. He's lucky we don't hang him for treason." Ashter said, coldly. Robb shook his head, "Harold's a good lad. He's worried for his family. Arron Quinn is dead, too. He didn't survive his injuries. All the more reason for him to withdraw."

"This is war. People die. He has an obligation to the North." Ashter shook his head. Despite being Howland and Joanna's father, Ashter had never really gotten to know him. Rutherford was more of a Father to the two of them than Harold was. He never really seemed to be around his children that much, which led Rutherford to step in. And now, Harold's firstborn son was dead as well. Howland was the heir to Widow's Watch. Ashter figured he'd be happy about that, he knew there wasn't much love between Howland and his other brother.

"I summoned you here because I want you to go to Widow's Watch and do what you can to convince them to rejoin our cause, again." Robb said to him.

 _Oh, fuck._

"Robb, I-" Ashter began, immediately wanting to run out of the tent. He knew exactly what this meant. He'd have to see Joanna again, part of him felt happy about it, but another part wanted to rip his own throat out.

"I can't spare much men, and I'd rather it be someone I trust to carry this out rather than a simply messenger." Robb said.

"Why me? Why not Roose Bolton or someone more well-versed in diplomacy?" Ashter inquired.

"Because you're my brother." Robb said, in a kind tone. Ashter felt rather comforted by that statement. He wanted to smile but he still felt his heart beating out of his chest.

"No shit I'm your brother, but, I just... I didn't expect you to trust me with this, and..."

"The thought did cross my mind." Robb joked.

Ashter laughed, "I..." His laugh faded as Joanna plagued his mind once again, he was about to mention her to him but he decided to reprimand himself.

"-Why not Howland Quinn? He's the heir to Widow's Watch now.." Ashter suggested. Robb rested his hands on the table and shook his head, "Howland's not the man for the job. You are. You might want to take him and your squire - with you."

"Oh, great, the boy gets the exciting opportunity to follow me around to explore the greatest piece of shit in Westeros, the North!" Ashter scoffed. "I'm not actually a Knight, you know, I don't really think a 'squire' is the right term for him."

"When you come back, I say we change that." Robb said.

Ashter scoffed, "I don't need a bloody knighthood. It's useless."

"Perhaps you're right. You wouldn't know what to do with a Knighthood. It's not the right fit for you, but there's another thing.." Robb began and there was a brief pause.

And then he said it.

It took him a minute to process it.

" **I'm going to name you as my heir**." Robb said. Ashter felt like a gush of wind has just shoved him to the ground. He couldn't believe this.

"But Father-" Ashter began, but he was quickly cut off by Robb.

"Father's dead. I am the King in the North. Bran can't walk, Rickon is just a boy. You lead men better than any other men. Better than me." Robb said. Ashter smiled, "I won't deny that. Will Mother approve?"

"I suppose we'll find out."

"You haven't told her?" Ashter inquired.

"No. I only thought of it after I spoke with her."

That was very typical of Robb. It was one of the few things that Ashter and him had in common.

"Robb... I... Thank you. I've made.. a lot of poor choices, I know. But, I really don't want to fuck this up." Ashter said, he couldn't remember a time where his voice wasn't more sincere than it was right at this moment.

"Good. You should probably speak to Mother before you go. She'll be leaving soon."

 _Ah, yes, to meet with KING Renly Baratheon. So many fucking kings these days._

"Right. I will." Ashter nodded, preparing to leave the tent.

"I suppose I'll see you when you get back." Robb said and Ashter turned around. He nodded, smiling to him "See you when I get back, brother." Ashter departed the tent, and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he had a place in House Stark.

* * *

Mother was preparing for her journey, tucking things into her saddlebag. Ashter entered the tent, looking at a few guardsmen who were waiting for her.

"Could I have a moment with my Mother?" Ashter asked. The guardsmen nodded, and his Mother turned around, giving him a smile.

"I suppose I've come to see you off." Ashter chuckled. Mother nodded, "It seems we both have a job to do."

"That we do. I... well, um... I guess I just wanted to say goodbye before I..."

 _Spit it out._

Ashter was never good at talking with his Mother. Seven hells, he wasn't that great at talking with most of his family members. It's a miracle that his conversation with Robb ended on a high note.

"What's the matter?" Mother asked.

"Nothing." Ashter immediately said.

"You know better than most that I can tell when something is wrong. And you're not a good liar, Ashter." Mother smiled.

"I'm not good at lying because I don't lie." Ashter joked.

"You've been quiet lately, my son. Ever since your Father..." Mother began and Ashter immediately looked down. He was ready to leave now. He didn't want to talk to her about Father. He didn't want to talk to anyone about him. He was probably rolling in his grave right now, not that he had one, thinking about how Robb had solidifed his position as the heir to the Kingdom of the North.

"I never asked to see how you were doing. I'm sorry, Ash." Mother said, touching his shoulder.

"You don't need to apologize." Ashter said, softly.

"I know the two of you didn't get along as well as the two of you had hoped." Mother regretfully said. Ashter sighed, "It's my fault. I never made it easy for us. I didn't make any effort to change."

"Your Father had hope for you. He knew you would turn yourself around someday and you have." Mother said to him. He was surprised at how much he actually believed it until his thoughts contradicted that.

 _Horseshit._

"No, I haven't." Ashter shook his head, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Yes you have. You're fighting for your family. You may like to hide it, but you have compassion. You always have. Your soul is good and true, as much as you like to deny it."

Why was she saying all this? Did she really believe it?

 _Did I really believe it?_

"When I killed Lord Glover's son... you protected me. Father wanted to send me away, but you fought for me... convinced him. Why did you do that?" Ashter inquired. Sometimes he wished he had been sent away, exiled from his own home. But he was rather afraid of who he'd be if that had happened.

"What kind of ridiculous question is that?" Mother asked, holding his face, "You are my son. You are a Stark of Winterfell. Your place is with your family and your house. Your place is not across the Narrow Sea. That will always be true as long as you want it to be. Your father and you had your differences, but you were still his son. And he loved you."

And in that moment, Ashter felt like a child again. He remembered his Father teaching him to use a sword. He remembered the long, hearty laugh he did when Ashter frist swung a sword and fell flat on his face. He did his best to hold his emotions back, after all, he had a lot of practice.

He felt like bursting into tears, but he didn't. He held the tears back and said, "I'll never get to tell him how sorry I am. That I couldn't be the son he wanted."

Mother pulled Ashter close and hugged him tightly.

"You'll be strong. I know you will."

They pulled away and Ashter smiled, "Of course I will."

Mother chuckled, "Quite modest of you."

"Good luck, Mother. I'll see you soon." Ashter departed.


End file.
